1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing device for testing the performance of a plurality of simultaneously-flying objects, and more particularly to an indoor testing device for multiple rotor-containing flying objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flying objects (e.g., robots, drones, helicopters, etc., manned or unmanned) with rotors have excellent mobility even in a limited space and thus can fulfill complicated missions that cannot be achieved by conventional aircrafts. If a plurality of rotor-containing flying objects is combined to fulfill missions cooperatively, the objectives can be achieved with high efficiency and high reliability. However, because existing test conditions for multiple rotor-containing flying objects exhibit high cost and risk, the coordination of a plurality of rotor-containing flying objects is very difficult to put into practice. Therefore, it is urgent to develop an indoor testing device for multiple rotor-containing flying objects with lost cost and low risk.